The present invention relates to tracking taggable objects.
A conventional system for tracking tangible objects usually includes computing devices and software. Such systems maintain information that indicates the status, such as a current location, of an object being tracked.
With conventional systems, there can easily be a discrepancy between the actual status of the object and the status as indicated by the system Discrepancies are often caused by flawed manual data input and system limitations. As a result of such problems, conventional systems can have a distorted and fragmented picture of reality. In addition, most conventional systems see with a very limited scope and resolution, for example, systems that can only distinguish between product classes and quantities and not between individual items.
Conventional systems are also not designed to run continuously, 365 days a year, 24 hours a day, and to support a high volume of users.